


Ang Apelyido ng Nakaraan

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [13]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Jovea Hernando, M/M, fem!Joven, im bad at his, im so stuck with how many more tags ao3 has than tumblr
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naging masaya ang kabataan ni Gregorio.<br/>Inampon siya ni Aguinaldo noong bagong silang siya sa isang pampublikong paanakan sa kasuluk-sulukan ng Kawit sa Cavite, mula sa ina niyang namatay habang nanganganak.<br/>Walang may alam sa mga kamag-anak niya, at walang may alam sa pamilya ng ina niya, maliban sa apelyido nito.<br/>Del Pilar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ang Apelyido ng Nakaraan

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/135119567468/ang-apelyido-ng-nakaraan).
> 
> I’M LAAAAATEEEEEEEE by like a few minutes but whatever ANYWAY IT’S BECAUSE MY LAPTOP WAS BEING A SHIT BUT DON’T WORRY I STILL LOVE YOU NERO MOMMY LOVES U 
> 
> anyway day 2 na!!!!! palapit nang palapit ang araw ng pagdating ng dvd!!!! sHIET wew so ok compilation ito ng ilang requests sa askbox ko hihi ples enjoy i swear guys mas masaya ito kumpara last time. THIS HIT 4K WOW????? fuq
> 
> warnings for family feels. dickbags? kawawa si goyong? but also awww ayan pala start ng ligaw niya kay jovea, nahhhks, POLE CALLING MIONG MAHAL PREPARE YOURSELVES

Naging masaya ang kabataan ni Gregorio.

Inampon siya ni Aguinaldo noong bagong silang siya sa isang pampublikong paanakan sa kasuluk-sulukan ng Kawit sa Cavite, mula sa ina niyang namatay habang nanganganak.

Walang may alam sa mga kamag-anak niya, at walang may alam sa pamilya ng ina niya, maliban sa apelyido nito.

Del Pilar.

Inampon siya sa ilalim ng mga... kakaibang mga pagkakataon, ngunit paglampas ng mga nito, sa 5 taong gulang, nagkaroon siya ng isa pang bagong ama, ang Dakilang Lumpo ng Batangas Regional Court, si Atty. Apolinario Mabini.

At tumuloy-tuloy ang mga maliligayang araw niya. Sa paglaki niya at pagpasok sa paaralan, nagkaroon siya ng mga matatalik na kaibigan.

Si Eduardo Luna, at ang kaniyang kapatid na si Jovea, sina Manuel at Jose Bernal, si EJ Bonifacio... Bilang isang batang lumaki sa piling ng pamilya at kaibigan, lumaki siyang walang pakialam sa kaniyang nakaraan.

Nang minsan makasama ang nakatatandang Bernal at si EJ sa pagrereview nila para sa pagsusulit sa bahay ng mga Bonifacio, napataka siya sa pinag-aaralan nila.

“Hindi, EJ. Sperm ang tawag diyan.”

“Eh pero teka, bakit ganun? Dalawa ang Daddy ni Goyong.” Sagot ni EJ. “Edi hindi dapat pwede yun.”

Napatigil si Gregorio doon.

Bilang isang bata na 9 pa lang ang edad, napataka si Gregorio.

“Bakit?” Tanong niya. “Hindi ba pwede na dalawa tatay ko?”

Parang nagulat si Manuel, at bago pa siya makasalita, sinagot siya ni EJ.

“Oo raw, sabi dito. Dapat daw mommy at daddy, para magkaroon ng baby.”

Napaluha si Gregorio.

“E wala akong mommy.” Sagot ni Gregorio, malapit nang maiyak, at nag-atubili na si Manuel.

“Hindi, _hindi_ , Goyong,” wika ng nakatatanda, at niyakap niya ang bata bago pa siyang umiyak. “Pwedeng magkaroon ng dalawang tatay.”

“Talaga?” Tanong pareho nina EJ, at tumango si Manuel.

“Oo naman. Pwede na ‘yun dito sa Pinas dahil sa mga tatay niyo.” Sagot niya. “OK lang na parehong daddy meron ka, Goyong. Ibig sabihin lang nun, ampon ka.”

Hindi na napansin ni Gregorio ang biglang pagkaunawa ni EJ sa pagbanggit ni Manuel ng pag-aampon.

“... Ampon?” Tanong ni Gregorio. “... Pero diba, masama ‘yun? Sabi ni Teacher...”

“Eh, ano alam ng Teacher niyo.” Simangot ni EJ. “Ako rin naman, ampon.”

Nabigla si Gregorio. “Talaga? Akala ko mommy at daddy mo sina Tita Oryang at si Tito Andoy.”

“Oo, pero ampon pa rin ako.” Tango ni EJ. “‘Wag kang mag-alala, Goyong. Ang ibig sabihin lang niyan ay mahal talaga tayo ng mommy at daddy natin,”

“Ng parehong tatay mo,” sambit ni Manuel para kay Gregorio.

“... Dahil pinili nila tayo mismo!”

Napaisip doon si Gregorio, at nakita niya ang punto ni EJ.

“Oo nga.” Sagot niya. “Mahal talaga ako nina Itay.”

Ngumiti si EJ, mapagmataas.

“Diba.”

“Wow, talaga?”

Saktong kakarating lang ni Jose, at ang laki ng ngiti niya.

“Kuya, gusto ko rin!” Tuwang-tuwa niyang sinabi, patalun-talon, at iniling ni Manuel ang ulo niya habang binundol siya ng kapatid niya. “Gusto ko rin maging ampon para pareho kami ni Goyong!”

“‘Wag mong sabihin ‘yan, Jose,” nagbuntung-hininga si Manuel at hinayaan niyang kumapit sa kaniya ang kapatid niya. “Baka madale tayo.”

(Sa mga susunod na taon, nagkatotoo nga.)

Sumimangot si Jose, ngunit doon nagtapos ang usapan, at hindi na muli nangulila si Gregorio sa pagkakaroon ng ina.

Hanggang sa pagsapit ng ika-19 niya na kaarawan.

Nobyembre a-14, noong taon na iyon, ay isang Sabado, at naghanda ang mga sambahayang Luna, Aguinaldo-Mabini at Bonifacio ng munting handaan para sa kaarawan niya sa bahay nila. Nang sumapit ang tanghaling tapat, may nagpatunog sa doorbell nila.

Napataka ang mag-asawang Aguinaldo-Mabini, at ang mga kasama nila sa bahay, ngunit tumayo si Gregorio mula sa kinauupuan niya sa tabi ni Jovea sa mesa.

“Ako na po.” Wika niya.

“Hoy, teka, birthday mo,” Umpisa ni Manuel, ngunit iniling ni Gregorio ang ulo niya.

“Ano ba. Pinto lang ‘yan.” Tawa niya, at umalis siya sa dining room. “Sagutin ko lang po.” Tumango siya sa mga tatay niya, at tumungo sa pinto.

“EJ, samahan mo naman, anak.” Wika ni Oryang, at humabol siya kay Gregorio sa pinto, habang hinihila ang skirt niya.

“Goyong, teka lang—”

Napatigil si Gregorio nang buksan niya ang pinto.

May isang Amerikano na nakatayo sa labas. Naka-uniporme siyang Marines, at hawak niya ang kaniyang sombrero sa kaniyang kanang kamay. Nagkatinginan sila ng sundalo, at hindi alam ni Gregorio kung bakit bigla niyang gustong tumakbo palayo. Hindi niya maintindihan ang masama niyang kutob, at hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit sa unang tingin pa lang niya sa lalaki, ay may pinaghihinalaan na siyang may masamang mangyayari.

“Hi, is this the, uh.” Tinignan ng sundalo ang papel na hawak niya, at napasingkit ang kaniyang mata sa pagkagulo. “Residence, of... Senator Emilio Aguinaldo-Mabini?”

Kung hindi lang kinakabahan si Gregorio sa kaniya, matatawa na siya sana sa accent ng lalaki.

Hindi siya makasagot.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, at lalong kinabahan si Gregorio.

Bakit, isip niya, hindi naman niya kilala itong lalaking ito.

Buti na lang at dumating din si EJ, humawak sa mga braso niya at sumilip sa bisita nila sa bahay.

“Goyong, anong meron?”

Tinignan lang ng binata ang lalaki sa pintuan, at tinignan ni EJ ang sundalo.

“... Oh, sorry.” Wika niya, “Is there something you need?”

Parang na luwagan ng loob ang sundalo sa pagsagot ni EJ sa kaniya, at tumango.

“Uh, yeah. Is this the home of Senator Emilio Aguinaldo-Mabini?”

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni EJ. “It is. Is there something you need of him? Senator Aguinaldo is on his day off right now.”

“I just wanted to ask about his son, actually.”

Doon, napatigil ang dalawa, at nagtinginan sila.

“Goyong, dito ka sa likod ko.” Wika bigla ni EJ, at hindi nakatanggi si Gregorio sa paglabas ng pagka-kuya (at minsan ate) ni EJ. Tumabi siya, at sumingit siya upang takpan halos lahat niya si Gregorio, kahit na mas maliit siya kaysa sa kaniya.

(Magkasing-liit sila ni Jovea. Nagpapalitan pa yung dalawa kung minsan ng damit pang-coordinate sa outfits nila. Kaya sikat si EJ sa IG eh.)

“What business do you have with his son?”

“Well, I was wondering if he was here. I need to talk to him.”

Nanliit ang mga mata ni EJ. “If this is about his legitimacy as his fathers’ son, I’d like to state the first article of the Revised Family Code of—”

“Oh, no, wait.” Mukhang nag-panic ang sundalo. “Are you their lawyer, Miss?”

Lumitaw ang ngiti ni EJ, yung ngiti niya kapag tinatawagan siyang abugado, at kung hindi lang tensyonado si Gregorio, sasapakin niya na si EJ.

Pero kung siya’y tatanungin, kampanteng-kampante siya kung maging abugado niya si EJ, kahit na hindi pa siya tapos sa pag-aaral ng abogasya. Ang galing galing niya, at matagal na silang magkaibigan.

“Nearly there.” Sagot ni EJ, at nagkibit-balikat siya. “What do you need from young Aguinaldo-Mabini?”

Tinignan ng sundalo si Gregorio, at parang na lamig ang dugo niya.

Tangina, ba’t ba takot na takot siya?

“Eyes on the prize, mister.” Wika ni EJ, at tinignan siya ulit ng sundalo.

“I’m sorry, Miss...?”

“I’m not a girl.” Ngiti ni EJ, at doon, naluwagan ng loob si Gregorio. Nagawa niya pang natawa.

“... Oh, I’m sorry. Mister?”

“Not a boy, either.” Nilabas ni EJ ang kamay niya sa sundalo. “EJ Bonifacio. Consulting attorney.”

“Gago, hindi ka pa abugado.” Sa wakas, nakapagsalita si Gregorio, habang nakipagkamayan si EJ sa sundalo.

“Sgt. Joseph Keaton.” Sagot niya. “I’m his father. His real one, anyway.”

At doon parang gumuho ang mundo ni Gregorio.

Pati si EJ napatulala.

Ano raw? Ang kaniyang totoong tatay? Ito? Isang Amerikano?

Siguro natagalan na ang mga matatanda sa loob ng bahay, at lumitaw mula sa mga likod nila sina Aguinaldo at si Bonifacio.

“Goyong?”

“EJ, anak, sino ‘yun?”

Napatigil ang dalawang senador sa pinto, nagtataka sa sundalo, at tumango ito.

“Good day. Which one of you is Senator Aguinaldo?”

Doon, nagulat si Aguinaldo, ngunit tinaas niya ang kamay niya. “That would be me. Sorry, are my son and his friend bothering you?”

Hinila ng maharan ni Bonifacio ang anak niya at si Gregorio paloob, ngunit sa pagbanggit ni Aguinaldo ng kaniyang anak, ay tila mga natakot na mga kalapati kung magulat, at pareho silang nagtago sa likod ni Bonifacio.

“Oh, he’s your son?” Tanong niya, at tinignan niya si Gregorio, na ngayo’y nagpupumilit na magtago sa kaniya. “You see, there’s something pretty important I have to talk to you about.”

“And what might that be?”

“I’m Sgt. Joseph Keaton. US Marines.” Tumango si Aguinaldo, nakataas ang kaniyang kilay. “Uh. I’m Gregorio del Pilar’s real father.”

Napatingin si Gregorio kay Aguinaldo, nagmamakaawa, at napatigil ng sandali ang senador sa pag-iisip.

“‘ _Tay_.” Wika niya ng mahina.

“I’m sorry, can you come back another time?” Tanong ni Aguinaldo. “We’re busy with something today.”

“Oh, sure.” Tumango ang sundalo, at binigay niya ang isang maliit na papel kay Aguinaldo. “Just drop me a call. Can I come by tomorrow?”

“That’s alright, yes.” Linggo naman bukas. Walang pasok. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

“Sure, sure.” Lumayo ng bahagya ang lalaki sa pinto, at nginitian si Gregorio. “I’ll see you again tomorrow, okay?”

Naisara na ni Bonifacio ang pinto bago pa makita niyang iniling ni Gregorio ang kaniyang ulo. Nang nanahimik ang lahat, tinignan ni Aguinaldo ang dalawa.

“EJ, Goyong. Balik na kayo sa kainan. Aayusin namin ito ng Itay mo.”

“Gusto mong tawagan ko rin si Oryang?” Tanong ni Bonifacio, ngunit iniling ni Aguinaldo ang ulo niya.

“Hindi na. Problema ng pamilya namin ito. Huwag niyo nang ibagabag pa ang sarili niyo.”

“‘Tay, ayaw kong umalis.”

“Hindi ka aalis, Goyong.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo nang mabanayad, at hinalikan niya ang noo ni Gregorio. “Sisiguraduhin namin ‘yan ng Itay mo.”

Kinagat ni Gregorio ang labi niya, at pinisil ni Aguinaldo ang pisngi niya.

“Paumanhin na lang na nangyari ito sa birthday mo talaga.” Wika niyang mahina. “Sige na, Goyong. Samahan mo na sina EJ pabalik.”

Hinawakan ni EJ ang kamay ni Gregorio, at tinignan niya ang kaniyang kababata.

“Tara na, Goyong. Birthday mo pa naman ngayon.”

Wala siyang ibang magawa kundi tumango, at sumunod siya sa nakatatanda. Nagkatinginan ang dalawang Senador sa pag-alis ng kanilang mga anak, at nagbuntung-hininga si Bonifacio.

“Naulit nanaman yung nangyari noon.” Wika niya nang pagod, at tumango si Aguinaldo, nakasimangot.

“Nakakasawa na nga eh. Lagi na lang bang tatangkain ng mundo na agawin sa akin ang anak ko?”

Hinawakan siya ni Bonifacio sa balikat.

“Ganito na lang ba ang tadhana namin?”

“Sa totoo lang, Emilio, hindi ko talaga alam.”

* * *

 

Alas-tres ng hapon.

Nakauwi na ang lahat ng pumunta sa bahay, sabay ng pangakong babalik sa susunod na araw. Napatampo sina Rusca, Jovea at Jose, ngunit hindi sila pinayagan nina Isabel na tumagal pa sa bahay.

Alam ng lahat ng mga matatanda na kinakailangan ng pamilya ang katahimikan at pribasiya.

Naiwanang mag-isa si Gregorio sa salas, nakatingin sa opisina ng kaniyang amang si Mabini, kung saan kanina pang alas-dos y media nakasara ang pinto sa pagpasok ng mag-asawa. Nakasimangot ang binata, hawak-hawak ang regalo sa kaniya ni Jovea, isang stuffed toy na... pusa? Baboy? Hindi niya alam. Gawang-kamay ng dalaga ito, at naalala pa rin ni Gregorio ang mga band-aid sa mga daliri ni Jovea. Talagang pinag-hirapan niya ito, at talaga namang nakakataba ng puso ang sentimyento ng dalaga sa laruan na iyon. Napangiti si Gregorio ng bahagya. Mainit ang stuffed toy, at parang na ring hawak niya ang kamay ni Jovea.

Siguro, kung niligawan niya si Jovea...

Natawa siya ng bahagya. Maraming iiyak na fangirls niya.

(Pero ang gandang ideya ‘yun. Ligawan si Jovea, kaso, paano yung tatay niya? Baka magalit. Babaero pa naman siya.)

Nahiga siya sa sopa, nagbubuntung-hininga habang nakatingin pa rin sa pinto at niyakap niya ang laruan.

“Ba’t kasi ang dami kong problemang ganito,” wika niyang masama ang loob. “Dapat ang pinag-aabalahan ko ay kung sinong magiging girlfriend o boyfriend ko, hindi kung aalis ba ako kina Itay.”

Sumimangot siya, at iniling niya ang ulo niya.

“Tangina, birthday ko pa naman ngayon.”

Parang may kirot sa dibdib niya, at kung hindi lang siya sanay nang magsinungaling sa sarili niya, ay maamin niyang napaluha siya ng bahagya.

Sinara niya ang mga mata niya, at dinikit niya ang stuffed toy ni Jovea sa mukha niya.

_“Pole, anong gagawin natin?”_

_“... Hindi ko alam. Tunay na tatay ito, Miong. Baka wala tayong laban kung dumating sa korte ito.”_

_“Tangina, Pole, anak natin si Goyong. Labing-siyam na taon ko siyang pinalaki,”_

_“Miong, kung mapatunayan na totoong tatay niya nga si Sgt. Keaton, wala tayong laban kung kukunin niya si Goyong!”_

_“Alam ko—pero—”_

_“Alam ko, mahal. Ayaw ko rin siyang mawalay sa atin. Masakit, Miong. Pati ako, nasasaktan.”_

Lumakas ang kirot sa dibdib ni Gregorio sa ala-alang iyon, at hindi niya na mapigilan ang mga luha niya.

“Ayaw ko rin, Itay.” Wika niyang mahina, at naalala niya ng parang lumang film reel sa isip niya ang nakaraan—parang limang taong gulang siya ulit, takot sa mundo, nag-iisa, nangangambang mawalay sa tatay niyang si Aguinaldo dahil lang sa ambisyong pulitiko ng mga karibal niya.

Buong gabi siyang umiyak sa piling ng ama niya, at, noong wala siya, yung abogadong humawak sa kaso nila.

Si Mabini.

Ngayon, walang nakahawak sa kaniya. Mag-isa sa salas, nangungulila sa hawak na baka mawala rin sa pagdating ng panahon.

Hinigpitan niya ang yakap niya sa laruan.

Nakadaan na ang kaniyang mga magulang ng ganitong pasakit noon, dahil sa kaniya.

Ngayon, dapat siya naman ang gagawa ng paraan.

Naupo siya ng maayos.

“Ako na lang makikipag-usap sa kaniya.”

Hawak hawak ang laruan ni Jovea, tumayo si Gregorio at umakyat sa kuwarto ng mga magulang niya. Dumiretso siya sa bedside table, at kinuha ang cellphone ng kaniyang ama.

_0612_

Madaling maalala ang password ng tatay niya sa cellphone niya.

Araw ng Kalayaan. Ito yung unang meeting nila ni Mabini.

Binuksan niya ito, at agarang pumunta sa calls. Alam niya na tumawag kanina sila sa sundalo, kaya dapat...

“Yun.”

Kinopya ni Gregorio ang numero sa telepono niya, at binalik niya ang telepono ng tatay niya sa kaniyang pinanggalingan. Dumiretso siya sa kuwarto niya, at kumuha ng bag. Sinaksak niya ang mga anu-anong kailangan niya—wallet, cellphone, payong, at—

Tinignan niya ang hawak niyang laruan galing kay Jovea. Napatigil siya ng sandali, at nagbuntung-hininga ang binata.

Pinasok niya rin ang laruan sa bag niya.

Agaran siyang bumaba, at pagkarating sa salas, ay bigla siyang sinalubong ni Kap Janolino, malaki ang ngiti at may hawak na paper bag.

“Huy! Goyong!” Bati niya, at pinilit ni Gregorio na ngitian ang lalaki kahit na nagmamadali na siya.

“A-ah, Kap.”

“Hapon birthday nga pala!” Wika ng bodyguard, at tinaas niya ang paper bag. “Galing sa amin ni Mascardo. Alam kong hindi siya sigurong sobrang magara pero—”

“Maraming salamat, Kap,” sambit niya, at nagmamadaling hinila niya ang lalaki para yakapin. “Salamat rin kay Mascardo, pakisabi na lang.”

Mainit ang ngiti ng bodyguard at nilayuan niya si Gregorio upang hawakan ang mukha nito.

“Hay.” Nagbuntung-hininga si Kap Janolino. “Parang kamakailan lang, baby ka pa lang. Nang dahil sa iyo—ay, naku. Napahilig ako sa mga bata.” Pinisil niya ang mga pisngi ni Gregorio. “Sana hindi ka na lang lumaki.”

Doon, nanlambot ang puso ni Gregorio, at naging tunay ang ngiti niya. Natawa si Kap Janolino at yumakap siya ulit kay Gregorio.

“Salamat, Kap.” Wika niya ng mahina, at mahina niyang binalik ang yakap ng kaniyang bodyguard.

“Walang... anuman?” Tanong ni Kap Janolino. “Goyong, ba’t may dala kang bag?”

Napatigil ang binata, at bigla siyang kinabahan.

“Ah... Kasi...”

Tumingin siya sa opisina ng ama niya, at napatingin din si Janolino sa pinto. May lumipas ng isang sandali na katahimikan, at naunawaan ni Kap Janolino ang kaniyang kalagayan.

“... Gusto mong asikasuhin ito ng mag-isa?” Tanong niyang mahina, at namula si Gregorio sa hiya. Tumango ang binata, at napangiti ang bodyguard. “OK then. Tara. Kailangan mo yung SUV? Ako magda-drive.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Gregorio.

“Oo, OK lang!” Ngiti ni Janolino. “Nakita ko na noon kung paano malungkot si Ser Aguinaldo sa kaso sa iyo noon.” Nawala ang ngiti niya ng bahagya. “Wala akong naitulong noon. Gusto ko, ngayon...”

Nagtinginan silang dalawa, at ngumiti siyang malungkot.

“Gusto ko ako naman ang makakatulong.”

Napangiti rin si Gregorio.

“Maraming, maraming salamat talaga, Kap.”

Natawa ang bodyguard.

“Walang anuman.”

* * *

 

Hindi niya tinawagan ang numero. Bagkus, pinadalhan niya ng text.

_Hello. This is Gregorio Aguinaldo-Mabini. You said you were my father, and I want to talk to you about it in person._

Hindi tumagal at may dumating na sagot.

_Oh, thank God. You can meet me at the Shangri-La Hotel not far from your house. I can’t wait to see you._

Nanginig si Gregorio sa kaba, at sa tabi niya, hinimas ni Janolino ang braso niya.

“Tara na?” Tanong niya, habang nilalapat ang kamay niya sa gear shifter ng Montero nila. “Pwede ka pa rin hindi sumipot, kung ayaw mo talaga.”

“Hindi.” Iniling ni Gregorio ang ulo niya. “ _Kailangan_ kong gawin ito.”

Tumango si Janolino.

“Sige.” Sagot niya, at nag-umpisa siyang magmaneho palayo sa bahay nila. Tumindi nang tumindi ang kaba sa dibdib ni Gregorio, at sa buong magdamag, hawak-hawak niya ang stuffed toy na galing kay Jovea.

Napangiti ng bahagya si Kap Janolino.

“Alam mo, Goyong, ba’t ayaw mong ligawan yung si Jovea?” tanong niya, at doon, napatigil ang binata upang titigan siya, gulat na gulat. Natawa ang bodyguard sa reaksiyon niya. “O, bakit? Childhood friends naman kayo diba? Ang tagal niyo nang magkakilala!”

“Eh ma-chix ako eh,” sagot ni Gregorio at humagikgik si Janolino. “Totoo naman ah!”

“Oo nga, pero ni isa hindi mo naman sineryoso.” Ngiti niya. “Pero kitang-kita ko naman—ikaw, seryosong seryoso kay Jovea!”

“Tama na,” namula si Gregorio. “Yung... yung kaso na ito muna. Saka na si Jovea.”

“O, edi sige.” Tawa ni Janolino. “Basta, Goyong. Kung masyado kang kinakabahan, alalahanin mo lang—andiyan si Jovea para sa iyo.”

“... Ano?”

“Yung baboy, huy,” Wika ni Janolino at nginusuan niya ang laruan. “... Teka, baboy ba ‘yan?”

“... Parang pusa, eh.” Sagot ni Gregorio. “E—basta. Mamaya na si Jovea.”

Tumango lang si Janolino, bahagyang natatawa, ngunit hinayaan niya na lang si Gregorio.

Nanahimik sila sa kotse habang nagmamaneho si Janolino, at buong panahon, hawak ni Gregorio ang laruan, at buong magdamag niyang inisip na hawak niya ang kamay ng dalaga.

Kumalma ang kaniyang kabang-kaba na loob.

* * *

 

Nakaabang sa labas ng pintuan ng hotel ang sundalo, malaki ang kaniyang ngiti. Tumingin si Gregorio kay Kap Janolino, na masama ang tingin sa lalaki.

“OK, Goyong, ‘wag na ‘wag kang papayag na umakyat sa kuwarto niya. Dun lang kayo kung saan makikita ko kayo—at kung hindi maiiwasan, dapat pwede akong sumama sa inyo.”

Hindi nakakaluwag ng loob ang sinasabi ni Janolino, pero naiintindihan ni Gregorio na bahagi iyon ng trabaho niya. Tumango siya, nang biglang tumunog ang kaniyang telepono.

_Your friend can come along too. It’s okay._

Nagtinginan silang dalawa, at nagkibit-balikat si Janolino.

“Ayos.”

Hawak-hawak ang balikat ni Gregorio, sumabay siyang lumabas ng kotse upang salubungin ang sundalo. Nginitian ni Keaton si Gregorio, ngunit hindi siya makasagot ng ngiti.

“Well, I guess it’s understandable you wouldn’t trust me very much,” natawa siya ng bahagya, at iniling ni Gregorio ang ulo niya.

“Yeah, well. It’s only been what, 19 years?”

Nahiya si Keaton, at kinamot niya ang batok niya.

“I was... well. Busy.”

Sumama ang tingin ni Gregorio sa kaniya.

“Why now?” tanong niya agad. “Haven’t you ever considered that, well, I don’t know, I’m happy where I am now?”

Nanlanta ang lalaki, at nagbuntung-hininga siya.

“There’s just—something I need your help with.” Sagot niya, “Let’s take this upstairs. I can tell you more about your mom when we’re somewhere private.”

Nagtinginan sina Gregorio at si Janolino, bago sumunod sa mga yapak ng sundalo.

Kung iniiwasan ni Gregorio na maging pareho ang hakbang niya kay Keaton, hindi nagsabi si Janolino kung napansin niya ito.

* * *

 

“So, you never once ever wondered where were were?” tanong ni Keaton, pagkatapos niyang magbaba ng tatlong tasa ng kape. Iniling ni Gregorio ang ulo niya, habang kumuha si Janolino ng isa upang inumin. “Not even your mom?”

“I grew up with fathers who loved me very much, and took care of me very well, Sargeant.” Sagot niya. “I’ve had very little time to think about things that could have been.” Napatigil siya, at kinapa niya ang kamay ng stuffed toy sa loob ng bag niya. “... And besides. My mom is dead. And you’re too late.”

Yung sakit a tumawid sa mukha ng sundalo, klarong-klaro ng parang sikat ng araw.

“I’m really sorry.”

Nakasimangot si Gregorio, kumukulo na ang dugo niya, at hinawakan siya sa balikat ni Janolino.

“Hinay-hinay lang, Goyong.” Wika niya ng mahina.

Huminga ng malalim ang binata.

“Tell me about my mom.” Wika niya.

Napatigil si Keaton ng sandali, at napangiti siya ng bahagya.

“I met her in a bar when I was stationed in Subic.” Sagot niya, “We hit it off right away, and well. We had a great time together.”

Biglang binaba ni Janolino ang mug niya, gulat.

“Wait a minute, ser,” wika niya, mabigat ang accent niya sa English niya, ngunit hindi alintana ito kay Gregorio. “What kind of bar?”

Doon, hindi makasagot si Keaton.

At doon, nabuo ang buong kuwento ng parang isang saglit ng ilaw ng kidlat.

Call girl yung nanay niya sa isang bar sa Subic. Naanakan siya. At mukhang—

“Was she really a resident there in Subic?” tanong ni Gregorio, at rinig na rinig ang timpi niyang galit.

“Uh, no. She came from Cavite.”

Umuwi ng Cavite nang maanakan. Mag-isa. Walang tulong.

 _Putangina,_ nilayasan niya ang nanay niya.

Nanggalaiti si Gregorio sa galit, at hinawakan na siya sa braso ni Janolino.

“Ahm, ser,” Wika ni Janolino, at napatingin sa kaniya ang dalawa. “If I ken just ask. Why are you here?”

Napatigil si Gregorio. Oo nga, ano.

“Why now?” Tuloy niya.

Napatahimik si Keaton.

“Answer me.” Diin ni Gregorio, at tinignan siya ni Janolino, nag-aalala.

“... I need you to come back to the States with me.” Sagot ni Keaton. “Just for a few years, give or take.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Gregorio, at bumalik ang mala-bata niyang takot sa pagkawalay sa kaniyang mga tatay.

Nanginig ang kaniyang mga kamay, at hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya sa stuffed toy ni Jovea.

“What... what for?”

Doon, nawala ang ngiti ni Keaton sa kaniyang mga mata at labi.

“My insurance policy needs me to have a dependent under the age of 26 for me to claim it.” Sagot niya, at wala na ang kabaitan sa kaniang boses. “The claim has to be made in five years, but I need some quick cash right now, and my dependent has to have been with me for at least a year.”

Kinagat ni Janolino ang labi niya.

Tumingin siya kay Gregorio, at—

Parang nandilim ang mundo niya. Biglang lumipad ang kaniyang kamao, at tumama agad sa mukha ni Keaton.

At parang nabasag na salamin, gumuho ang delikadong balanse ng tensyonadong katahimikan, at nagkagulo ang dalawa.

Buti na lang, hindi basta-bastang bodyguard si Janolino. Bodyguard siya ng mga Aguinaldo-Mabini, at hindi siya tumagal ng halos dalawang dekada sa pamilya nang basta-basta lang.

Sumingit sa sa pagitan ng dalawa, hinaharang ang suntukan nilang dalawa gamit ang kaniyang katawan, at hinawakan niya si Gregorio sa kaniyang pupulsuhan, habang tinutulak palayo si Keaton.

“OK, tama na, tama na,” Wika niya nang mabanayad, at tiniis niya na lang ang sakit na umakyat mula sa tagiliran niya, mailayo lamang si Gregorio sa sundalo. “Let’s go, Goyong. Let’s go.”

“He fucking punched me.”

“Good for you, ser.” Sagot lamang ni Janolino, at niyakap niya si Gregorio malapit sa kaniya. “Wen you leave your girlfrend while she’s pregnant, it makes you deserving.”

“You—!”

“This boy’s father, Attorney Mabini, is the greatest lawyer in the Philippines.” Tuloy niya, at nagulat si Gregorio sa biglang pagkawala ng accent niya. “While you are here in the Philippines, you go by our laws, and Ser Mabini—he _is_ the law.”

Hinila niya si Gregorio patungong pintuan.

“Goyong is loved in his family. Goyong isn’t a convenient little thing you can come back to just to use.” Iniling ni Janolino ang ulo niya. “Thank you sir, and good day. If you want Goyong, then take him over my dead body first.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Keaton, at wala nang ibang hinintay si Janolino. Halos kaladkarin niya si Gregorio palabas, at nang makarating sila sa elevator, at nagsara ito, ay nakahinga ng maluwag ang dalawa. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa, at hindi pa nakapagsalita si Janolino nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Gregorio.

Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin, ngunit alam niyang hindi na kailangan.

Sa pagkabasa ng polo niya sa balikat, at sa higpit ng hawak ni Gregorio, alam niya kung ano ang sinasabi sa kaniya ng kaniyang alaga.

 _Maraming, maraming salamat_.

Wala na siyang iba pang sinabi, at yinakap niya ang binata.

“Tahan na, tahan na, Goyong.” Wika niyang mahina, at naalala niya ang nakaraan.

Ganito rin. Umiiyak si Gregoriong limang taong gulang, nang dahil sa problemang ito.

Kailan kaya, isip niya, kailan kaya siya makakatakas sa ganitong mga pasakit?

(Parang may pinagbabayaran siya, wika ng isang lumang boses sa likod ng utak niya, at hindi siya makatanggi sa posibilidad.)

* * *

 

Hindi sila dumiretso sa bahay nina Gregorio.

Tumimbre si Janolino sa pintuan ng mga Luna, at nang buksan ni Rusca ang pinto, sisigaw na siya sana, kung hindi lang tinakpan ni Janolino ang bibig niya.

“Shh lang, Ser.” Wika niya.

Nakatulala pa rin si Rusca sa malaking black eye sa mukha ni Gregorio.

“Anyare?” Tanong niya, sabay ng paglitaw ni Jovea sa tabi niya. Nagulat din ang dalaga, at bago siya makasalita, ay pinatahimik siya ng kuya niya.

“May inasikaso lang kami.” Sagot ni Janolino para kay Gregorio, at nanlanta ng bahagya si Gregorio. Ginulo ni Rusca ang buhok niya, hindi sigurado sa gagawin, ngunit ngumiti si Jovea.

“Ganun po ba?” tanong niya, “Kung ganon, sige, pasok lang muna po kayo! Wala po sina Mommy at Daddy ngayon, pero kaya naman naming samahan si Goyong hanggang makauwi siya mamaya.”

“Teka, Jovea—”

“Kuya.” Diin ni Jovea, bago niya nginitian si Gregorio. “Hindi mo kailangangang sabihin kung ayaw mo.” Wika niya, at kinuha niya ang mga kamay ni Gregorio. “Dito ka na lang muna—may ice pack yata ako sa freezer.”

At sa wakas, sa kaginhawaan ni Janolino, ngumiti si Gregorio.

“... Salamat, Jovea.”

Ngiting matamis lang ang sagot ni Jovea kay Gregorio, at umalis ang dalawa papasok sa kusina. Nagtinginan sina Rusca at si Janolino, at nagkibit-balikat ang binata.

“Naramdaman mo yung sparks ng dalawa?” Tanong niyang nakangiti, at natawa ang nakatatanda.

“Oo.” Sagot niya, “Mukhang umpisa ito ng isang napakagandang serye ng ligawan.”

“Hala,” Tawa ni Rusca, at pinapasok niya si Janolino bago isara ang pinto. “Mamamatay siguro si ‘Tay sa galit!”

Natawa si Janolino. “Hindi kung mauna si Goyong—baka patayin ng tatay mo!”

“Bespren ko ‘yan.” Ngiti ni Rusca. “Hindi ‘yan.”

At hindi nga.

Nakaupong magkatabi, hawak-hawak ni Jovea ang ice pack sa mata ni Gregorio, napangiti siya nang marahan.

“Jovea,” wika niya nang hindi nag-iisip. “May boyfriend ka na ba?”

Natawa si Jovea, nag-aakalang nagbibiro ang binata. “Bakit, mag-aaply ka?”

“Oo.”

At napatigil si Jovea sa sagot ni Gregorio. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa, at natawa ng bahagya si Gregorio.

“Seryoso ako.”

“... Inaasahan ko nga.”

Napatigil naman si Gregorio, at pareho silang namula.

“Totoo?”

“Oo.”

Nanahimik silang dalawa, at hindi nagtagal, ay nakangiti na sila sa isa’t-isa, at wala nang ibang kailangang sabihin pa.

(Sa kabilang sulok ng salas ng mga Luna, nag-apir ang tuwang-tuwa na sina Rusca at Janolino.)

* * *

 

“Anak! Ba’t may black eye ka?”

“Goyong, nag-alala kami sa iyo—ba’t hindi ka nagsabi na kina Luna ka lang?”

Nag-aatubiling mga ibon ang mga ama niya pagkabalik nila ni Janolino, ngunit iling lang ng ulo ang sagot ni Gregorio sa mga tanong nila.

“Mahal na mahal ko kayo po,” wika niya, at niyakapan niya ang kaniyang mga ama. Nagulat sila pareho, at nang lumayo si Gregorio sa kanila, nagulat sila sa mga luha sa mga mata ng binata. “ _Mahal_. Na mahal ko po kayo.”

“Kami rin, Goyong, pero—”

“Itay.”

Tumango si Mabini. “Anak?”

“Kasuhan mo ‘yang gagong ‘yan.” Wika niya. “Kasuhan mo siya, at siguaduhin mong mananalo tayo.”

Nagulat ang lumpo. “Anak, nakipagkita ka sa—”

“’Tay.”

Nag-alalang tumango si Aguinaldo, ngunit nanlambot siya nang makita ang mahinang ngiti ni Gregorio sa kanila, hawak-hawak ang laruang binigay sa kaniya ni Jovea.

“Pwede po bang makitulog sa inyo ngayong gabi?” Tanong niya ng mahina.

Napatigil ang mag-asawa, ngunit napangiti rin sila.

“Oo naman.” Tango ni Aguinaldo, at natawa ng bahagya si Mabini.

“Birthday mo naman eh.”


End file.
